Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes chassées
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Invités à une fête, qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer? Fiction consacré au copine du Fandom et quelque Youtubers
1. Que la fête commence

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous ! Voila un os que j'ai écrit avec mon petit ami.

Une co-écriture des plus plaisantes et...Jouissive...héhéhé

pour une fois je n'en dirais pas plus et je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture, bande de petit insecte armés d'arbalète.

* * *

><p>-Powo? Powooooo!<p>

L'interpellée, assise sur son lit releva les yeux de son manga et regarda celle qui l'appelait, prenant un oeil bleu dans un bol ou d'autres yeux de différentes couleurs résidaient avant de le manger.

-Hm ?  
>-J'ai reçu des invitations pour aller à une fête costumée demain soir a 23 heures, ça te dis ?<p>

Elle tira la moue et reporta son regard sur son manga déclarant simplement "non" .Le visage illuminé de la jeune demoiselle changea en une mine déconfite.

-Mais aller on va se marrer ! en plus il y aura les vidéastes !  
>-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les fêtes. Vas-y si tu veux, moi je ne bouge pas d'ici.<p>

Elle tira à nouveau la moue, la regardant prendre un nouvel oeil et l'engloutir, tournant la page de "Dusk Maiden of amnesia" Elle soupira. Il était hors de question qu'elle y aille seule.

Elle monta sur le lit et s'assit sur ses cuisses, faisant relever les yeux de la tarée dans les siens.

-Y'aura les autres fille aussi!  
>-Je suis ennuyeuse, elles seront plus heureuse de ne pas me voir<br>-Pense pas ça ! Pourquoi dis tu de telles conneries ?  
>-parce que c'est vrai ?<p>

Elle tira la langue face a la mine amusée de son aînée. Elle croisa les bras en dessous de sa poitrine, montrant les merveilles que lui avait faite mère nature. Powo éclata de rire devant la tentative désespérée et perverse de sa belle.

-Ce ne sont pas tes boobs qui vont me faire changer d'avis, néanmoins j'apprécie l'effort que tu déploies pour me faire venir. commenta t-elle en caressant sa hanche droite.  
>-Hmm, mais tu sais que si tu ne viens pas, je demanderais a quelqu'un d'autre...à un garçon... Un garçon qui...<br>-Mais vas-y, je te fais confiance chérie, lança t-elle le sourire au lèvre

Jane soupira bruyamment laissant sa compagne se foutre d'elle.

-S'il te plait Powo...Tu ne vas pas m'obliger a y aller toute seule ?

Ce fut a son tour de soupirer. Elle posa son manga sur la table basse,a coté du bol d'oeil.

-Et même si je disais oui, qui garderait les enfants hein ?

Jane n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle se mit a réfléchir puis s'exclama:

-Zetsu ?  
>-Sérieusement ? Mon petit bulbizarre ? Pouffa de rire sa compagne.<br>-Tu oses douter de zetsu ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
>-Nah, ta raison, il fera très bien son boulot.<br>-Donc ça veut dire que tu viens avec moi ?

Elle cligna des yeux et caressa l'épaule du zombie qui étira un sourire sadique.

-Tu va m'en devoir une belle après ça, tu le sais ? fit elle en croisant les bras.

Jane haussa un sourcil et s'avança, posant son magnifique postérieur sur le bassin de l'attardée et enleva son haut:

-Ça peut se faire tout de suite.

Elle rougit en éclatant de rire, la suite était intéressante.

Bordel dans quoi elle s'embarquait ? Elle étira un sourire. La soirée se promettait d'être très amusante.

* * *

><p>Il était minuit, et la fête qui se déroulait dans un magnifique manoir avait commencée depuis une heure, de nombreuses personnes étaient venues, buvaient, s'éclataient, ou dansaient sur la piste de danse improvisée par le maître de maison dont personne ne connaissait le nom. Certains avaient une idée en tête mais ne dirent rien, se demandant si il allait se présenter lui même alors que d'autres s'en foutaient tout simplement. Une fête est une fête, on s'en fout de celui qui organise et on vide les verres en se déhanchant sur de la vraie musique.<p>

Loin du manoir, deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur voiture, l'une déguisée en tiplouf était paniquée alors que l'autre qui était plus grande avec un serre-tête arborant des cornes trônait sur sa tête, était blasée.

-Bordel Ranne, on est en retard !

-C'est bon, c'est pas comme si c'était terminé.

Elle tira la moue, sa compagne ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas venir a l'heure, on dirait que ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose en faite.

Aria lui tira le bras, la forçant a courir. Lorsqu'elles furent devant la maison, Aria regarda par la fenêtre et sa mine fut déconfite, elle s'arrêta net puis commença a faire demi tour

-finalement, on peut faire un tour avant d'y aller...

Ranne sourit et lui attrapa le bras, la forçant a rester

-Tu ne m'as pas fait courir pour te barrer aussi vite!  
>-l-la-lache moiii !<p>

la tiplouf rougissait et regardaient ses pieds.

-je ne pensais pas qu'il allait y avoir autant de monde...  
>-ça va aller, au pire on s'en branle des gens !<br>-Hmm.

Ranne enleva la capuche de sa belle et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, la caressant délicatement avant de rapprocher leurs visages et de ne faire qu'un avec leurs lèvres.

Un doux et tendre baiser fut échangé, redonnant un peu de force et de courage à la jolie blonde qui la remercia, lui offrant un baiser passionné, et remit sa capuche alors que l'aînée sonna à la porte, amusée, et un brin rouge.

Ce fut un homme de grande taille et bourré qui leur ouvrit la porte les saluant. Elles le remercièrent et entrèrent l'une rapidement, alors que la seconde envoya un regard noir a l'homme qui matait sans vergogne le magnifique derrière de sa petite amie.

-Ariaaa ! Ranne ! cria une de leur amie déguisée en souris  
>-Crisa !<p>

Aria accouru vers elle et lui fit un câlin, également à la petite troupe composée de Clara, Lise, Foxie, Jane, Meta, Julia, Caroline, Calliopse et Mawi, accompagné de Thomas qui comme Foxie possédait un verre contenant un liquide violet dans la main droite.

-Putain de retardataires, fit Powo, légèrement bourrée qui revenait avec des tranches de saucisson en main.  
>-tu sais bien que les stars arrivent toujours en retard, plaisanta Ranne en prenant la pose.<p>

-Hé ben la staaar...Elle a loupée un super alcool !

Elle haussa un sourcil

-C'est une vodka exotique, dit Foxie en montrant son verre,assez grand, avant de boire une gorgée. C'est vraiment délicieux!  
>-Complètement d'accord ! déclara Mawi en finissant son verre, qu'elle déposa sur une table derrière elle. En plus c'était limité ! on était moins d'une vingtaine à mettre la main dessus !<br>-Venant de toi qui boit pas ça c'est étonnant ! commenta Aria  
>-J'avoue qu'elle ma forcé rigola la renarde fougère<br>-Mais la vodka c'est le biiiiien ! gueula t-elle presque en s'écroulant sur Jane  
>-Powo, t'est lourde!<br>-Quoi tu veux dire que je suis grosse ? maiiis t'est méchante !

Powo s'enfuit en chouinant, sous le regard stupéfait de ces amies alors que lise lui lançait un regard énervé.

-Faut qu'elle se calme sur l'alcool. remarqua Clara, un jus d'orange en main.  
>-Tu m'étonnes. Je vais la chercher, soupira la panda au lunette en partant récupérer l'attardée.<p>

Elle l'avait forcée, elle devait assumer.

Le petit groupe, qui fut à nouveau au complet quelques minutes après, discuta gaiement.

Clara et Crisalys les avaient quittées le temps d'une musique, et se déhanchaient ensemble sur la piste de danse, rigolant alors que l'unique couple hétéro picolait a fond, s'embrassant de temps à autre devant les regards jaloux de quelques personnes...

La fête battait son plein

Caroline avec un chapeau de poulpe se cachait derrière sa petite amie, une jolie lapinette rose, ayant vu un homme déguisé en clown a l'autre bout de la pièce.

Julia, dans sa robe de soubrette, et un brin bourrée, donnait des ordres a deux hommes, l'un étant obligé de la porter sur son dos,a quatre pattes, alors que l'autre devait imiter une autruche.

Meta, Foxie et Jane protégeaient AngelMJ de Powo qui le fixait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et la bave aux lèvres, alors qu'il s'était hâté de fuir le plus vite possible.

Quand à Lise celle-ci tentait de convaincre Mathieu et Antoine de faire des bébés...

Ah l'alcool.

ha non, elle n'avait rien bu.

Une heure s'écoula et alors que tous s'éclatait toujours, plusieurs personnes eurent un violent mal de crâne en même temps. Foxie, Mawi, Thomas et Powo prit leur tête entre leur main, gémissant de douleur

-Ca va? demanda Caroline inquiète.

Aucun ne répondit, tombant tous à genoux. Une voix grave retentit dans la salle, faisant lever la tête des invités vers les baffles:

-Bonsoir tout le monde. La fête va enfin pouvoir réellement commencer.

Clara, anxieuse, tenta d'ouvrir les portes mais celles-ci étaient a présent verrouillée "Nous sommes enfermés..."laissa t-elle échapper en tentant d'analyser la situation alors que la voix continuait de parler. Elle se ficha de son discours et prit la main de crisalys avant de quitter le hall en courant, emmenant celle-ci de force.

-J'espère que vous saurez vous divertir. La fête s'arrêtera dans trois heures. Amusez vous bien et que le sang coule a flot!

Tous restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes:

-C'est quoi ces conneries ?  
>-Je comprends pas !<p>

-C'est fermé a clé ! Hurla un homme qui avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

deux hommes avaient foncé dans la porte mais ils furent plus endommagés que celle-ci.

Une jeune femme regarda son ami déguisé en clown qui se tenait la tête, plusieurs morceaux de verre répandus autour de lui, baignant dans un liquide transparent. il lâcha finalement ça tête et soupira.

-Roy ? tu va mieux ?

Le dénommé esquissa un sourire malsain et prit un des bouts de verre qui traînaient au sol et se releva avec, sautant sur la jeune femme rousse et lui trancha le cou. Puis il saisit la demoiselle par les cheveux et tira violemment sur le côté, déchirant la peau déjà entaillée en une plaie béante et faisant gicler un geyser de sang. Le geste brisa également la nuque de la victime, révélant des pointes blanches là où les vertèbres brisées dépassaient. Gardant la tête en main, le clown meurtrier lécha avidement la joue gauche encore chaude de celle qui fut son amie, comme une hyène lécherait un morceau de viande, avant de la jeter au loin, en direction des invités tétanisés, de la même manière que l'on jette un déchet.

Cela entraîna un déclic chez les convives, hurlant de terreur et regardant de tous côtés pour tenter de trouver une issue. Une centaine de paires d'yeux stupéfaits se posèrent sur une nouvelle scène macabre. Un autre fêtard, InthePanda, portant un déguisement de l'animal formant son pseudo, avait saisi à la gorge un homme proche de lui, grimé en policier. La lueur de folie habituelle du criminel brillait dans son regard encore plus terrifiant que d'habitude, et il semblait avoir gardé sa vielle rancune contre les représentants des forces de l'ordre, au grand malheur de l'autre invité. N'ayant rien sous la main mais se trouvant devant le buffet, le grand et robuste homme avait saisit un cure-dents puis, après l'avoir brandit au dessus de sa tête, le planta violemment dans l'oeil droit du faux policier. L'autre hurla de douleur et se débattit, mais la poigne inhumainement forte de Victor l'empêcha de se dégager, et il ne put éviter un second petit pic de bois qui se ficha fermement dans son oeil gauche cette fois ci. Les yeux normalement verts du malheureux s'emplirent de sang tandis qu'il gémissait et criait à pleins poumons, mais le présentateur des Unknown Movies n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Il le le lâcha momentanément, et avec une rapidité fulgurante et une précision chirurgicale se saisit des cure-dents enfoncés dans les yeux de sa victime du bout des doigts, et avec de grands gestes secs arracha proprement les deux globes blanchâtres enduits de liquide rouge visqueux. Les nerfs optiques, semblables a de longs chewing-gums étirés, reliaient toujours les yeux retirés aux orbites lorsque InthePanda les enfourna dans sa bouche et les mastiqua. Un vent de panique renforcé parcourut les personnes présentes tandis que d'autres atrocités se déclenchaient autour et parmi eux.

La plupart fuirent selon la logique du "chacun pour soi",certains allant jusqu'à faire tomber les autres pour gagner du temps en les jetant en pâture aux tueurs. Le petit groupe décida de s'échapper en restant uni, mais c'est à ce moment que Foxie bondit et atterrit violemment sur Méta, faisant tomber le serre-tête d'oreilles de chat que portait cette dernière. La renarde enragée , la bave aux lèvres et les cheveux pendant devant son visage, referma des mains froides et aussi puissantes que des serres de rapace autour du cou de la fille aux cheveux noirs et entreprit de l'étrangler. Mais la victime avait plus de ressources que les autres, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de frapper des deux pieds au creux du ventre de l'attaquante, qui fut forcée de lâcher prise et fut repoussée quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva en toussant, mais Foxie s'était déjà redressée et la fixait avec des yeux brûlants de haine. Le coup porté ne lui avait visiblement pas fait grand mal, et Méta rejoignit les autres en toute hâte, tandis que Mawi et Thomas réduisaient littéralement en lambeaux un duo d'invités.

Au même moment, alors que la voix déclamait son discours, Crisa et Clara finirent par cesser de courir, à bout de souffle. La fille déguisée en souris, qui n'avait toujours pas été informée de la raison de leur fuite, réussit à en placer une:

-P...Pourquoi...on est parties?! sans les autres?!  
>-Je...sais pas! J'avais...un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis triste pour les autres, mais j'ai surtout pensé à toi, à nous. répondit celle aux oreilles de chat.<p>

Le visage de la première demoiselle s'adoucit et s'éclaira, et cette image eut pour la seconde un effet similaire à un rayon de soleil éclatant après un orage. Elles se sourirent mutuellement, mais n'eurent pas l'occasion de prolonger ce moment doux et paisible. Des hurlements se firent entendre depuis le hall, glaçant le sang des jeune filles. Clara regarda fébrilement les alentours. Elles se trouvaient dans un couloir, dont les côtés étaient bordés de portes à intervalles régulières. La fille aux longs cheveux noirs secoua la poignée du panneau de bois le plus proche...verrouillé.

Par chance, lorsque Crisa tenta d'ouvrir celui d'en face, la porte pivota sans faire d'histoires. Le couple se rua à l'intérieur, découvrant un petit salon sans doute destiné à recevoir des invités et refermèrent l'ouverture, restant près de la porte pour pouvoir écouter les bruits du couloir tout en gardant la possibilité de se cacher dans la pièce en cas de besoin. Des pas nombreux et précipités se firent entendre, ainsi que des cris essoufflés:

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?!" demanda la voix d'une femme au bord de l'hystérie

"Ta gueule et cours!" coupa sèchement un homme.

Certains bruits de pas semblaient moins cadencés que les autres et en retrait, comme si ceux à qui ils appartenaient était ralentis par rapport au groupe principal. Clara et Crisa échangèrent un regard rempli d'incompréhension et d'anxiété, et se décidèrent (bien qu'une partie de leur être leur criait que c'était de la folie) à entrouvrir la porte une fois le calme couloir était à présent vide, mais le sol était en bonne partie couvert de sang:

-Clara? fit la fille-souris d'une petite voix  
>-Oui? demanda son interlocutrice<br>-Rappelle moi de toujours me fier à tes pressentiments à l'avenir, déclara t-elle avec un petit rire angoissé

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre en direction du hall, et un retardataire boitant maladroitement et difficilement se traîna en cherchant sans doute à rattraper les autres. Il aurait sans doute bien du mal à réussir, compte tenu du fait que son genou droit avait apparemment été broyé. Il n'était pas seul. Un homme le suivait d'un pas tranquille, et ne semblait absolument pas pressé car il chantonnait d'un air joyeux. Le nouveau venu était de haute taille et à la carrure robuste, portant un blouson de cuir noir, un jeans délavé, des bottes de motard noires. Son déguisement de biker était maculé de tâches sombres, et ses yeux bleus enfoncés dans ses orbites et dotés de points argentés brillaient d'une lueur démente. Appuyé nonchalamment sur son épaule se trouvait un objet encore plus intimidant que celui qui le portait, une lourde masse à long manche. Le blessé glissa dans une flaque de sang, et beugla de douleur lorsqu'il se réceptionna sur sa blessure. Le bruit de l'os fracassé fit frémir les jeunes filles cachées, mais un sourire illumina le visage du poursuivant qui se rapprocha soudainement avec une vitesse et une agilité stupéfiante compte tenu de son lourd fardeau.

Ignorant les suppliques balbutiantes et les pleurs de l'invité, le fou furieux posa calmement son pied gauche sur le genou brisé du malchanceux et appuya brutalement. Un craquement plus sinistre et répugnant que le précédent se fit entendre, rapidement noyé dans un long hurlement entrecoupé de sanglots. Le tueur attendit patiemment que sa victime eut gueulé tout son saoul, durant une période qui parut interminable à Clara et Crisa, puis il parla d'un ton posé et courtois:

-Bravo, vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai mis, je ne pensais pas que tu parviendrais à te traîner sur une aussi grande distance

Il se redressa et s'étira avec volupté, tandis que l'autre commençait à perdre conscience à cause de la douleur et de l'hémorragie:

-Mais...vois-tu...il y a d'autres personnes ici qui doivent s'ennuyer sans moi, s'ennuyer...à mourir

Un petit rire glacial s'échappa de ses lèvres, qui s'étirèrent en un large sourire inhumain:

-Alors je vais devoir en finir avec toi, que je puisse consacrer mon temps à ces gens. Sans rancoeur, d'accord? j'avoue m'être assez bien amusé.

Il se redressa et saisit sa masse de ses deux mains, causant un regain de panique et d'adrénaline chez sa victime qui gigota avec plus de force:

-Evite de bouger, essayons de ne pas trop salir, pensons un peu aux employés.

Le meurtrier fit balancer son arme pour lui donner de l'élan, et d'un coup à la fois terriblement puissant et précis brisa le crâne de l'agonisant avec un mouvement ascendant de la masse, répandant du sang, de la cervelle et des fragments osseux sur les murs, le sol, et même le plafond.

Crisa eut la brillante idée de plaquer sa main gauche sur la bouche de Clara, tandis que la droite étouffait son propre hoquet d'horreur et de dégoût. Des tremblements parcoururent leurs corps, et chaque fibre de leurs êtres leur hurlaient de s'éloigner le plus vite possible du cinglé. Ce dernier se releva, et poussa un soupir ennuyé:

-Pfff, bon, tant pis pour la propreté...de toute façon les autres sans-gêne ont déjà tout dégueulasse.

Il resta un instant debout, puis se retourna et partit d'un pas traînant vers le hall d'entrée, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Les demoiselles n'avaient qu'une hâte,changer d'endroit au plus vite avant que le type ne revienne pour passer la zone au crible. Faisant fi de la prudence pour écouter l'urgence, elles ouvrirent la porte avec mille précautions, le regard fixé sur l'assassin qui s'éloignait toujours. Clara était sortie, et Crisa l'était à moitié lorsque soudain le fou furieux s'immobilisa. Il tourna rapidement la tête, révélant une expression attentive et suspicieuse, qui se changea en surprise. Les yeux bleus fixèrent les yeux noirs de celle aux oreilles de chat, puis passèrent aux yeux marrons de celle qui portait des oreilles de souris. Les jeunes filles en furent tétanisées, et le silence presque total pesait lourdement sur elles. Un large sourire tout en dents étira lentement les lèvres du meurtrier, qui se retourna complètement pour faire face au couple:

-Magnifique soirée, n'est ce pas?

Cette question posée sur un ton poli et calme eut pour effet de briser l'instant de flottement, et les demoiselles fuirent immédiatement à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée, manquant de glisser à cause des flaques de sang. Un rapide coup d'oeil jeté en arrière les informa que le biker les suivait avec détermination et portant toujours sa masse à l'épaule, courant à une vitesse affolante et à grands pas, parvenant d'une façon ou d'une autre à lentement réduire la distance qui le séparait de Crisa et Clara.

En tentant d'échapper à leur poursuivant elles croisèrent de nombreuses scènes qui les firent sursauter, mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent jamais. Elles virent des cadavres, des membres et organes arrachés, et des carnages en cours. Powo, avec la même lueur folle dans les yeux que leur assaillant et les couettes maculées de liquide rouge et visqueux, avait éventré une jeune femme en utilisant ses cornes, et creusait à belles dents dans les entrailles de la malheureuse qui se débattait encore, s'étouffant dans son propre sang.

Les jeunes filles finirent par devoir cesser leur course effrénée. Elles étaient parvenues dans un endroit relativement reculé du manoir, suffisamment pour ne plus entendre les bruits du massacre. Mais Crisa et Clara se trouvaient à présent dans un cul-de-sac, sans issues, et les bruits de pas à nouveau calmes du chasseur se rapprochant inexorablement de leur position interdisait tout retour en arrière. En proie à la panique et le coeur battant à tout rompre, elles cherchèrent vainement une échappatoire, toutes les portes du couloir étant verrouillées. Il n'y avait absolument rien, même pas de quoi pouvoir opposer ne serait-ce qu'une résistance dérisoire au tueur. Elles se replièrent vers le fond du couloir, tremblant l'une contre l'autre, les yeux braqués vers l'entrée du corridor sans issue dans lequel elles étaient piégées. L'autre chantonnait à nouveau d'un ton calme, indiquant précisément là où il se trouvait:

-I was so high I did not recognized, the fire burning in her eyes, the chaos that controlled my mind…  
>-Qu'est ce qu'on fait?! qu'est ce qu'on fait?! demanda Crisa d'un ton pour le moins nerveux<br>-Je...Je...ne sais pas, avoua Clara, pareillement désespérée.  
>-Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane, never to return again, but always in my heart…<p>

Le biker apparut, souriant d'une façon qui pourrait être gentille si il n'avait pas une masse à la main, un air dérangé et des tâches de sang partout sur ses vêtements. La haute et large silhouette semblait obstruer presque complètement le passage. Il ralentit encore plus sa cadence, prenant tout son temps pour progresser vers ses futures victimes:

-This love has taken it's toll on me, she say goodbye, too many times before…

Soudain Clara remarqua quelque chose sur le mur: une trappe de métal assez large et haute. Elle poussa Crisa dans la direction de la seule issue visible:

-La dedans, vite!  
>-Hein?! le vide-ordures?! demanda la fille souris<br>-Oui! pas le choix!

La demoiselle aux yeux noisette ouvrit le passage et s'y engouffra. Le tueur cessa brutalement de chanter, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise puis se rétrécirent de rage. Alors que Clara se glissait à son tour dans l'ouverture, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'homme qui s'approchait à toute vitesse en brandissant sa masse et ouvrant largement la bouche, roulant des yeux fous. Elle descendit le long du conduit en métal juste au moment où la tête de l'arme frappait violemment le panneau de fer, et un long hurlement de frustration et de colère accompagna les jeunes filles dans leurs descente au coeur des entrailles de manoir.

La descente était assez directe, mais par chance elles atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou qui amortit leur chute et les laissa intacte, de plus elles ne tombèrent pas l'une sur l'autre. Cependant, elles étaient plongées dans le noir total. Les seules choses que les jeunes filles étaient en mesure de percevoir était le bruit saccadé de leurs respirations, une odeur métallique, puante et lourde qui leur serrait la gorge et une sensation répugnante et visqueuse qui collait à leur peau et leurs vêtements.

-Attends, je vais essayer de nous éclairer, dit Crisa d'une voix tremblante.  
>-Je veux bien, mais avec quoi?" s'enquit Clara sur un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de faire paraître rassurant<br>-Un briquet.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec un briquet?! demanda celle aux yeux noirs, la surprise submergeant momentanément sa peur<br>-Mawi m'a demandé de le garder pour elle, car elle n'avait pas de poches, expliqua celle aux yeux marrons tandis que le son du silex frotté se faisait entendre.

Une petite flamme éclaira les visages des jeunes filles, s'étant rapprochées l'une de l'autre en se guidant avec le son de leurs voix respectives, progressant dans l'espace inquiétant et inconnu où elles avaient atterrit. Cette fois ,elles ne purent retenir des cris d'effroi et d'horreur lorsqu'elles découvrir difficilement leur environnement. Ce qui avait amorti leur chute était une pile de cadavres, très endommagés et certains partiellement décomposés. Les parois métalliques du dépotoir étaient noires comme la suie, et des traces étranges les recouvraient. Les demoiselles, couvertes du sang des morts, eurent un haut-le-coeur quand elles comprirent ce qu'étaient ces marques: les traces laissées par les ongles des agonisants, encore vivants, qui avaient désespérément grattés les murs pour tenter de fuir.

Alors qu'elles tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur calme pour tenter de trouver une sortie, Crisa lança une remarque:

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou il fait chaud?

Alors que Clara allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander la raison de cette question, elle constata que la jeune fille aux oreilles de souris avait raison. Il faisait vraiment de plus en plus chaud. Soudain, une lumière violente provenant d'en dessous d'elles éclaira tout l'endroit, et la chaleur monta en flèche. Elles comprirent alors qu'elles n'étaient pas tombées dans un dépotoir.

C'était un crématorium.

À suivre...

* * *

><p>Apparemment cela ne serait pas un os mais une fiction...Lol. :3 pluie de coeur/  
>Vous aller adorer mon copain. Et celui-ci vous salut.<p>

A bientôt pour la seconde partie !

Montrer votre amour ou votre énervement en laissant un review héhé !

bisous !

Dcaflak & Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	2. Couleurs vives

Coucou !  
>Comment ça, ça vous étonne qu'il sort déjà ? Je peux être rapide !... On est motivé avec mon copain remerciez le -w-<br>En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaisent, on y a mit tout notre coeur et notre passion. *^*  
>Musique d'ambiance :"【Haunting Ground】Stalker Themes 【SOUNDTRACK】"<br>Bonne lecture petit insect cramés.

* * *

><p>Le cerveau humain peut avoir deux réactions sous la pression d'une menace mortelle : soit rester complètement paralysé, entraînant souvent la mort de son propriétaire, soit fonctionner à une vitesse démultipliée pour tenter par tous les moyens d'échapper au danger. Heureusement, les demoiselles piégées dans l'incinérateur se trouvaient dans le second cas, et leurs yeux aidés par la nouvelle source de lumière observèrent de tous côtés pour trouver une échappatoire. Le conduit par lequel elles étaient arrivées ?<br>Impossible de remonter. Essayer de trouver une faiblesse dans les parois ?  
>Les marques d'ongles qui constellaient l'endroit les informèrent que d'autres dans une situation encore plus désespérée que la leur avait déjà essayé. Alors que la chaleur devenait étouffante et que de grosses gouttes de sueur recouvraient leurs visages paniqués, Crisa repéra sur un côté, aux contours à peine visibles, une autre trappe, semblable à celle par laquelle elles étaient arrivés dans cet endroit infernal. En un instant elle et Clara s'attaquèrent à la seule ouverture possible, tandis que le sol devenait très rapidement brûlant et que les flammes montaient de plus en plus, bien qu'elles se développaient de manière notablement plus rapide vers « l'entrée », où se trouvait la majeure partie du tas de cadavres.<br>L'odeur de la chaire humaine en train de brûler ainsi que son grésillement caractéristique donna un élan d'énergie supplémentaire aux jeunes filles, qui ne tenaient absolument pas à partager le sort des pensionnaires de ce qui risquait d'être leur dernière demeure. Mais elles remarquèrent rapidement quelque chose de fâcheux : la petite porte de métal ne possédait ni poignée ni levier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre en termes de moyens pour l'ouvrir. Elle était prévue pour ne s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur, les cadavres et les agonisants n'étant pas sensés pouvoir sortir.

Clara et Crisa, le cœur battant et le souffle court, martelèrent la plaque de métal à grands coups de pied. Le panneau tressauta et des grincements se firent entendre, mais il resta en place malgré tout. Prenant le temps de se concerter, les jeunes filles se couchèrent sur le dos malgré la sensation de brûlure qui les cuisaient et levèrent en même temps leurs jambes et attendirent, la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs donnant le signal :

« Un, deux, trois ! »

Les quatre membres inférieurs frappèrent violemment et simultanément, et leurs forces conjuguées firent enfin sauter ce qui les séparaient de la survie .Clara jaillit de l'ouverture pour rouler sur le flanc dans un couloir, suivie de près par Crisa. Tandis que les flammes envahissaient complètement le réduit qu'elles venaient de quitter, les jeunes filles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles étaient encore sous le choc, leurs vêtements étaient souillés de sang, leurs visages portaient des marques noires de suie, et certains de leurs cheveux avaient roussis, mais elles étaient bel et bien en vie, et pour ainsi dire indemnes, un vrai miracle compte tenu des péripéties qu'elles venaient de subir :

« Hé... » murmura la fille-souris à l'adresse de sa compagne

« Oui ? Qu'y a t-il ? » s'enquit celle aux oreilles de chat

« C'était sensé être seulement une fête nocturne, c'est ça ? »

« En effet, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« On nous avait pas prévenues qu'il y aurait un barbecue aussi »

Quelques secondes après cette remarque, les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, tant sous l'effet comique de la phrase de Crisa qu'à cause du stress et de la nervosité accumulés jusque là.Mais rapidement des larmes tracèrent des sillons propres sur les joues sales de Crisa, et des sanglots se mêlèrent à son rire :

« On...on a vraiment...failli... »

Elle s'interrompit et finit par reprendre, cette fois ci toute note joyeuse ayant disparue de sa voix vacillante :

« Et...et les autres...comment...on peut savoir si ils s'en sont sortis ? »

Les bras de Clara se refermèrent autour d'elle, et des lèvres douces déposèrent un baiser léger comme une brise printanière sur son front :

« On s'en est sorties, et je suis sûre que les autres également. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons les chercher et nous regrouper, ensuite nous partirons tous ensemble de cet endroit. »

Le ton déterminé et rassurant redonna courage à la demoiselle aux yeux marrons, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, juste en dessous de ses joues à présent d'une jolie couleur rouge. Le couple se releva, et avancèrent avec prudence dans le couloir, en quête de leurs amies. Malgré son apparente assurance, la brune n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si les autres s'en sortaient aussi bien qu'elles. Quand à ceux contaminés par la folie meurtrière, Foxie, Mawi, Powo et Thomas...elle préférait ne pas y penser.

* * *

><p>Au même moment où Clara et Crisa dégringolaient dans le vide-ordures, le groupe de fuyardes composé de Jane, Lise, Aria, Caroline, Julia, Méta, Ranne, Calliopse et d'un autre invité les ayant suivi à réflexe plutôt qu'à dessin reprenait son souffle dans une des nombreuses salles du manoir à la suggestion de celle déguisée en lapin rose. Repliées dans une chambre d'amis comportant deux grands lits, prenant des tours de garde pour surveiller le couloir par la porte entrouverte, les jeunes filles discutèrent entre elles :<p>

« Est-ce que quelqu'un comprend quelque chose à tout ce bordel ?! » demanda Ranne, la nervosité rendant encore plus explosif le caractère de la rousse.

« Du...du calme s'il te plaît ! » demanda Aria qui parvenait tant bien que mal à conserver la tête froide.

Une fois l'incompréhension et la panique calmées, le groupe put discuter de façon plus constructive, tandis que l'homme qui les avait rejointes montait la garde près de la porte, scrutant la partie du manoir visible depuis leur refuge :

« Bon, récapitulons... » commença Jane d'un ton posé « Nous sommes piégés dans un manoir où nous ne sommes jamais allées auparavant... »

« ...un liquide étrange et inconnu à transformé une partie des invités, dont certains de nos amis, en monstres sanguinaires qui ne nous reconnaissent plus... » poursuivit Méta

« ...nous avons déjà essayé, mais un brouilleur empêche les communications avec le reste du monde... » continua Calliopse

« ...le nombre de convives diminuant de façon brutale et rapide, les assassins vont se concentrer sur ce qui reste, c'est à dire nous... » fit Aria

« et le fait que les bruits du carnage se soient calmés depuis quelques minutes indiquent qu'ils sont très probablement en chasse » termina Ranne

« Et l'un d'entre eux est un putain de clown ! » lança Caroline, nerveuse

« Ca va, tout ira bien » tenta de la rassurer Julia, bien qu'elle même n'était pas totalement sereine.

« Hé, mesdemoiselles...je crois qu'il y à quelque chose » murmura le type de garde

Les jeunes filles bondirent sur leurs pieds, prêtes à repartir :

« Comment ça, quelque chose ? » demanda Méta en s'approchant prudemment de la porte

« Une silhouette, mais vu sa démarche je ne sais pas si...OH MERDE ! »

L'homme ferma brutalement la porte entrebâillée, et appuya de toutes ses forces son épaule contre le panneau de bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, un choc violent secoua la porte et repoussa l'homme de quelques pas en arrière, mais elle avait tenu le coup :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?! » hurla presque Jane  
>« Un type qui à foncé comme un sanglier dans la foutue porte ! » répondit l'homme en tentant de retenir la seule chose qui les séparaient du fou.<p>

Les demoiselles s'activèrent énergiquement, et poussèrent une armoire puis une commode devant l'entrée de la salle. La barricade fut secouée une fois, deux fois, dix fois, mais elle tient bon. Après le douzième coup, les environs furent soudain plongés dans un silence pesant, troublé uniquement par les respirations saccadées des jeunes filles à l'intérieur de la chambre d'amis, les yeux braqués sur l'issue obstruée :

« Parti ? » demanda Julia dans un murmure

« Apparemment...je crois que ou... »

Mais Ranne n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, un nouveau fracas assourdissant se fit entendre. Cette fois cependant, la porte et les meubles la bloquant restèrent immobiles. Le groupe ne comprit pas d'où venait ce coup semblable au tonnerre quand de la poussière et des petits morceaux de plâtre blanc dégringolèrent sur leurs têtes et autour d'eux.

Cette fois, les coups venaient d'au-dessus.

Le groupe n'eut que le temps de s'écarter du centre de la pièce, bondissant en direction de la porte, et un énorme bruit retentit dans la salle alors que toute une partie du plafond s'effondrait dans un nuage de poussière blanche. Après avoir toussé et plissé les yeux pendant quelques instants affreusement long, les jeunes filles distinguèrent au milieu du brouillard de plâtre une silhouette qui se redressait. Elles purent voir clairement de qui il s'agissait : le tueur déguisé en clown.

L'homme avait de larges traces sanglantes séchées sur le visage, rappelant en un sens le maquillage du Joker. Ses yeux fous observèrent chaque membre du groupe , et s'arrêtèrent sur Caroline, sans doute car la réaction de la jeune fille sortait du lot par rapport à celle des autres. La demoiselle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie, causée par sa phobie, et respirait bruyamment tout en essayant de détacher son regard du meurtrier. Brandissant un poignard ensanglanté, le type bondit en avant, et s'attaqua à celui qui se tenait (sans doute involontairement ) sur son chemin, entre lui et Caroline. La lame ouvrit une plaie béante dans l'estomac de l'homme, et le clown plongea sa seconde main à l'intérieur pour en arracher les intestins en tirant un grand coup en arrière. L'infortuné tenta de hurler, les remontées sanglantes dans sa gorge l'empêchant d'émettre des mots mais uniquement des sons incompréhensibles à moitié noyés. Pendant ce temps, grandement motivées, les demoiselles repoussèrent la barricade mise en place et qui à présent les enfermaient avec le cinglé. Dès que la lourde armoire et l'encombrante commode furent écartées, les membres du groupe jaillirent de la salle, tandis que le clown finissait de mettre en pièces sa victime. Capable de se déplacer, Caroline fuit à toute vitesse en hurlant, suivie de près par Calliopse qui tentait de la ramener à la raison.

Après avoir parcouru une grande distance à un rythme remarquablement élevé, le couple isolé par rapport au groupe se retrouva dans une salle complètement plongée dans l'ombre. Bien que ne voyant pas grand chose, Calliopse saisit Caroline par les épaules :

« Doucement, calme toi ! C'est bon, on est loin de ce malade à présent ! »

La demoiselle aux cheveux courts parvient à ralentir sa respiration et à calmer les battements de son cœur tant bien que mal. Celle portant un déguisement de lapin la serra contre elle, l'aidant grandement à se détendre. Elles restèrent ainsi, enlacées dans la pénombre, durant quelques instants, le temps que Caroline récupère tous ses moyens :

« Merci...bon, où est-ce qu'on à atterri ? » demanda t-elle. Puis elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. Elle y mit la main, et sentit quelque chose de visqueux « Beuark, c'est quoi ?! »

« Attends, je vais essayer de trouver l'interrupteur » lança Calliopse en tâtonnant les murs à l'aveuglette.

Elle finit par trouver le bouton, et deux ampoules accrochées au plafond éclairèrent une salle à manger de grande taille, dotée d'une longue table rectangulaire flanquée d'une dizaine de chaises. La majeure partie des meubles était couvert de sang, qui semblait goutter depuis le plafond. Les jeunes filles levèrent les yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Entre les ampoules était suspendu un lustre décoratif d'un genre particulier. Du centre métallique partait cinq branches en étoiles,supposées soutenir des bougies. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elles se terminaient en crochets, crochets passés à travers la nuque et ressortant par la bouche de cinq invités, chacun au bout d'une branche. Deux femmes et trois hommes se vidaient lentement de leur sang, paralysés par leurs cervicales broyées mais bel et bien vivants, comme le témoignaient leurs yeux braqués dans une muette supplique sur les jeunes filles. Elles poussèrent un hurlement paniqué, mais entendirent quelque chose qui les arrêtèrent sur le champ. Un hoquet de surprise, venant de dessous la table.

Avec prudence, les demoiselles se penchèrent pour vérifier sous le meuble, et découvrirent une jeune fille de faible constitution, portant un déguisement d'artiste (un vêtement blanc couvert de tâches de peinture et d'argile, un béret noir incliné sur la tête), avec des mèches de cheveux colorées comme un arc-en-ciel et des yeux verts clairs. En les voyant, la nouvelle venue émit un couinement apeuré et se recroquevilla sur elle-même :

« Heu...ne paniquez pas mademoiselle » fit Caroline d'un ton hésitant en tendant une main amicale dans sa direction, mais uniquement après s'être assurée qu'elle ne portait ni arme ni traces de sang.

« Nous ne sommes pas des meurtrières »renchérit Calliopse avec un sourire.

Celle réfugiée sous la table observa les visages des jeunes filles, puis la main tendue, avant de la prendre timidement pour sortir de son abri. Une fois debout sa petite taille et sa faible constitution la rendait presque enfantine, bien qu'elle devait au moins avoir la vingtaine :

« M...Merci... » murmura t-elle

« C'est normal » dit celle aux cheveux courts avec un ton soulagé. Soulagée de ne pas être tombée sur un autre assassin.

Un bruit de pas se rapprochant dans le couloir fit sursauter le trio nouvellement formé :

« Oh non...j'espère que... » commença Caroline

« Mais non, il y a encore au moins une vingtaine de personnes dans le manoir » tenta de la rassurer Calliopse

Mais cela ne résolvait pas leur problème, quiconque approchait allait bientôt leur couper toute retraite. L'artiste leur désigna une porte discrète vers le fond de la salle :

« Par là ! Il y a une salle en retrait ! »

Faute de mieux, le couple la suivit dans la pièce de l'autre côté de la macabre salle à manger. Le lieu dans lequel elles venait d'entrer était une salle assez petite, encombrée de nombreux chevalets, toiles vierges, pots de peinture et sacs d'argile. Il y avait également quantité de choses ressemblant à des meubles cachées sous des toiles, sans doute des œuvres incomplètes :

« Un atelier ?! Je ne pensais pas trouver ça ici » souligna Caroline en regardant autour d'elle

La jeune fille aux cheveux multicolores semblait moins intimidée à présent. Elle eut un léger sourire :

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, comme je vous apprécie je pense que je peux le partager avec vous »

« Ah...heu...merci » fit Calliopse avec une légère hésitation, intriguée par celle déclaration mais soucieuse de ne pas froisser leur alliée.

La demoiselle aux cheveux courts remarqua alors dans un coin quelque chose qui la fit s'approcher lentement, tandis que celle les ayant fait entrer ici semblait avoir perdu un objet. Caroline prit un vêtement dissimulé dans un coin, et le lâcha immédiatement avec un frisson de dégoût et de peur. Il s'agissait d'un tablier, autrefois blanc mais à présent maculé de sang et de liquides dont elle ne préférait pas connaître la provenance. Alors qu'elle cherchait à se rapprocher discrètement de Calliopse pour lui faire part de sa découverte, Caroline s'aperçut que leur nouvelle amie s'était lancée dans un monologue passionné :

« J'adore l'art, sous toutes ses formes ! Peinture, sculpture, artisanat même ! Malheureusement si peu de gens sont réceptifs... » déplorait la jeune fille

« Hé, que voulez vous, les génies sont souvent incompris » lança celle déguisée en lapin

Un sourire de la part de l'artiste indiqua que la remarque l'avait flattée, ou du moins touchée :

« Merci, c'est gentil » fit-elle « Pour ma part je crois que vous saurez apprécier »

D'un geste rapide, et avant que Caroline ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle retira le drap cachant l'un des grandes choses dans la salle, révélant un spectacle pour le moins inattendu. Deux hommes, l'un blanc et l'autre noir, était retenus à des chevalets sortis tous droit d'une chambre de torture médiévale. Tous deux étaient baîllonés et en vie, mais ils avaient partiellement été écorchés vifs. Des lambeaux de peau de l'un avait été recousus sur le corps de l'autre, et vice versa. Leurs yeux témoignant d'une douleur indescriptible étaient exorbités et injectés de sang :

« Vous voyez,j'ai voulu faire une représentation métaphorique du métissage, tout comme j'ai voulu retranscrire l'équilibre précaire des sociétés humaines avec le lustre » expliquait d'un ton parfaitement calme et professionnel l'artiste, tendit que les deux spectatrices malgré elles étaient tétanisées devant cette scène atroce « Ce n'est pas facile, car les supports se débattent beaucoup, mais je suis assez contente du résultat. Qu'en pensez vous ? »

La seule réponse des jeunes filles fut de tenter une fuite, mais dans sa précipitation Calliopse accrocha un autre drap, qui glissa au sol, révélant un remake ignoble de la Vénus de Milo, le rôle de la déesse démembrée étant tenu cette fois-ci par une vraie femme, portant de nombreuses scarifications sur son corps. La réaction de l'artiste ébahit les jeunes filles. Son visage tourna au rouge vif et elle eut du mal à s'exprimer :

« M...m...mais ! Celle là n'est pas terminée ! Elle n'est pas encore prête pour être observée ! Merci de votre enthousiasme, mais... »

Les jeunes filles se replièrent en toute hâte, et ouvrirent la porte menant à la salle à manger à la volée, préférant affronter celui ou celle dans le couloir que rester en compagnie de celle qu'elles avaient prise pour une victime. L'expression de l'artiste changea en un éclair. Son sourire s'effaça et un rictus féroce apparut à sa place. Un brasier enragé engloutit la chandelle de la passion qui dansait dans ses yeux :

« Vous...ne comprenez rien...vous non plus...traîtresses... »

Elle se saisit d'un marteau de sculpteur et se lança à la poursuite du couple :

« SOYEZ MAUDITES ! »

Traversant en quelques foulées la salle à manger, les fuyardes jaillirent dans le couloir, manquant heurter de plein fouet les personnes dont elles avaient entendues les bruits de pas un peu plus tôt. Il s'agissait de Aria et Ranne, qui avaient quittées le groupe pour partir à leur recherche lorsque Caroline et Calliopse avaient tardé à revenir :

« Hélà ! Que se passe t-il ?! » demanda Ranne, se demandant ce qui pouvait pousser leurs amies à courir aussi vite

« Pas...pas le temps ! » annonça à la volée celle aux cheveux courts avant de continuer son chemin à toute vitesse,suivie de près par celle portant un déguisement de lapin.

Elles continuèrent donc leur course au fil du couloir, tandis que la rousse et la blonde se retrouvait nez à nez avec l'artiste furieuse qui venait de surgir dans le corridor. Les yeux verts de cette dernière s'agrandirent de surprise, et elle lâcha presque son marteau. Sa bouche tremblante s'ouvrit légèrement, toute colère s'évaporant de son être pour laisser place à la stupéfaction :

« V...vous... » murmura t-elle

Les jeunes filles, surprises par cette apparition soudaine, s'entre-regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à ce que l'artiste tende sa main libre, tremblant légèrement, vers Ranne :

« Oui, vous » confirma t-elle

« Hein ?! Quoi ? » demanda l'intéressée, intriguée.

Aria avait repéré l'arme de la demoiselle se tenant devant elles, et comprit sans trop de peine ce qui avait fait fuir la phobique des clowns et la lapine. Elle saisit la main de Ranne avec l'intention de l'entraîner en arrière, mais les paroles suivantes de la meurtrière l'immobilisèrent :

« Vous êtes absolument magnifique ! Sublime ! Parfaite ! » déclama celle aux cheveux multicolores en rougissant légèrement.

« P...pardon ?! » demanda la rousse, estomaquée par cette avalanche de compliments.

« Rien à modifier ! Vous serez la pièce maîtresse de ma galerie, mon chef d'oeuvre ! »

Un sourire des plus inquiétant se dessina sur les lèvres de l'artiste, qui s'avança lentement en levant son marteau au dessus de la tête :

« Je doute que vous veniez sans faire d'histoires, alors je vais essayer de ne pas vous abîmer ! »

La main tenant l'outil s'abattit, mais fut stoppée en pleine course. Une autre main, cette fois vêtue d'une patte de Tiplouf, avait fait cesser l'assaut. Aria avait des yeux brûlants de fureur, sa nature normalement timide ayant été reléguée loin dans son cœur par des sentiments violents et emplis de passion :

« D'abord, Ranne est MON chef d'oeuvre » siffla t-elle entre ses dents, ses doigts dotés d'une nouvelle force enserrant le poignet de la tueuse excentrique « Ensuite, jamais elle ne fera partie d'aucune galerie, surtout pas celle d'une dégénérée de votre espèce »

L'artiste fut en proie à une rage encore plus forte que celle ressentie précédemment. Elle montra les dents comme un chien enragé, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle souffla bruyamment par les narines, les yeux fixés sur la demoiselle déterminée qui se tenait entre elle et Ranne :

« P...personne... » bégaya t-elle de fureur « N...ne...se m...mettra... »

Elle finit par exploser, hurlant franchement :

« EN TRAVERS DE MA ROUTE ! »

Elle dégagea son poignet d'un geste brusque, et tenta de fracasser le crâne de Aria en balançant son marteau avec rapidité et précision. Mais la blonde se baissa juste à temps, et la tête de fer de l'outil heurta le mur, y creusant un trou de taille respectable. Ranne était éberluée par l'élue de son cœur, mais elle avait suffisamment de réactivité pour l'entraîner par la seule issue vraiment possible : la salle d'où Caroline et Calliopse étaient sorties. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, car loin d'être effrayée la jeune fille ne demandait qu'à en découdre avec l'artiste, bien qu'elle était désarmée. Elle essaya de lui envoyer un coup de pied à l'estomac, que celle aux cheveux multicolores esquiva d'un bond en arrière, avant de se jeter en avant avec un cri de rage. Ce fut à ce moment que Ranne poussa Aria à l'intérieur de la salle et referma la porte, qui l'instant d'après fut en partie défoncée par un coup de marteau. Celle déguisée en Pokémon tenta d'ouvrir le panneau de bois, et la rousse eut toutes les peines du monde à l'en empêcher :

« Wow Aria ! What the fuck ?! » fit-elle en dévisageant sa moitié furieuse

« Laisse moi la réduire en pièces ! » lança la blonde dont les yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

« Elle a un foutu marteau, c'est toi qu'elle va massacrer et je ne le permettrais pas ! » protesta Ranne, trouvant bizarre que pour une fois ce soit elle qui endosse la voix de la raison.

Cela sembla ramener un peu de bon sens dans la tête de Aria, mais ce dernier s'envola aussitôt après, la porte s'ouvrant à la volée devant l'artiste déchaînée. Elle avait tiré de sa ceinture une lame de peintre anormalement aiguisée et elle en avait une demi douzaine dans des petits fourreaux de cuir, aussi dangereuses que des poignards. Brandissant de sa main droite son marteau et de la gauche la lame, elle attaqua à nouveau la blonde qui repoussa d'un coup de pied une des chaises autour de la table dans les jambes de la tueuse, ce qui la fit trébucher. Soucieuse d'aider sa compagne, Ranne saisit un vase décoratif et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la tête de la meurtrière, le brisant en mille morceaux. Cependant, l'artiste ne s'effondra pas au sol comme prévu, ne recula même pas. Elle fixa avec un regard fou les yeux de la rousse, tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tête en travers de son visage. Elle repoussa violemment celle portant des fausses cornes contre une commode, afin d'avoir les mains libres pour se charger de Aria.

La blonde était montée sur la table pour tenter de frapper son ennemie à la tête d'un nouveau coup de pied, mais cette dernière avait anticipé l'assaut, et évita l'attaque avant de répliquer de ses deux armes. Si celle déguisée en Tiplouf parvint à éviter la lame aiguisée, elle ne put faire de même pour le marteau, qui s'abattit sur sa cheville gauche. Un craquement fit tressaillir Ranne tandis que Aria criait de douleur et tombait en arrière sur la table. L'artiste bondit sur le meuble, un large sourire illuminant son visage et brandissant ses outils avec un cri de triomphe. La rousse la chargea et tenta de la faire chuter en la saisissant à la taille, mais la meurtrière parvint à se dégager tout en maintenant son équilibre, la folie lui conférant une force incroyable, repoussant Ranne contre le mur :

« Maintenant,tu vas disparaître, sale obstacle ! » cracha la tueuse en se tournant à nouveau vers Aria.

Mais cette dernière avait profité de l'attaque de son amoureuse pour prendre une lame à la ceinture de l'artiste, malgré la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait à la cheville gauche. Aria leva haut l'ustensile devenu arme, et l'abattit d'un coup sec sur le pied droit de l'artiste, transperçant la chair, l'os, et le bois du meuble. La fille aux cheveux multicolores hurla de douleur et se recroquevilla, tandis que la blonde se laissa tomber sur le sol et cria à l'adresse de Ranne :

« MAINTENANT ! DEFAIT LE NOEUD ! »

Ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait, la rousse regarda autour d'elle, et vit une corde attachée à une petite barre de fer dépassant du mur. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, elle obéit aux ordres de sa belle et dénoua le lien en quelques secondes. Maintenant que ce qui retenait le lustre avait été défait, le gros objet décoratif tomba du plafond, et s'écrasa sur sa créatrice, maintenue sur la table par la lame qu'elle avait dans le pied. Un terrible fracas accompagné d'un cri de surprise et de douleur inonda les oreilles des demoiselles qui fermèrent les yeux par réflexe. Lorsqu'elles les rouvrirent, elles constatèrent que l'artiste gisait sous le lustre, son corps en grande partie brisé. Seul son bras droit, qui avait lâché le marteau de sculpteur, et sa tête dépassait du macabre fatras formé par les cadavres accrochés au lustres et les débris de bois de la table et de l'objet décoratif. La meurtrière vaincue cracha du sang, et tendit faiblement une main tremblante en direction de Ranne :

« P...presque...j'y étais...presque...mon...chef d'oeuvre...quel...quel...gâchis... »

Sa tête et son bras retombèrent, les mèches multicolores masquant son visage comme un rideau après une pièce de théâtre, tandis que de ses lèvres s'échappait son dernier souffle.

Ranne se précipita aux côtés de Aria et la serra contre elle. Elle était si inquiète pour la blessée qu'elle ne vit même pas le rictus malsain et froid sur le visage de la blonde, observant triomphalement le cadavre encore chaud de sa rivale :

« Partons d'ici, vite ! » fit la rousse en passant le bras gauche de son aimée derrière son cou pour l'aider à avancer. « Le bruit va sans doute attirer les indésirables »

Elles retournèrent dans le couloir et Ranne observa la cheville de Aria. Comme elle le redoutait, l'os avait été brisé net par le coup de marteau de l'artiste. Et elle n'avait rien pour faire ne serait-ce qu'une attelle de fortune, à moins que...

« Reste là » lança celle portant des fausses cornes en retournant dans la salle à manger dévastée « Si un ennemi arrive, signale le moi »

Évitant soigneusement le corps de la meurtrière décédée, Ranne récupéra quelques morceaux de bois brisé et déchira les manches de son t-shirt. Elle retourna ensuite dans le hall et parvient difficilement à confectionner de quoi maintenir en place la cheville blessée de la blonde, qui aurait ainsi d'avantage de chances que sa blessure ne s'aggrave pas le temps de trouver un médecin. Enfin , encore faudrait-il sortir de ce lieu maudit :

« Aria... » fit Ranne à voix basse

« Heu...oui ? »s'enquit la Pokémon

« La prochaine fois, c'est toi la dominante, au lit »

Malgré sa grimace de douleur, la jeune fille soupira et tapota gentiment la tête de celle qui venait de parler. Elles se relevèrent ensuite toutes les deux , se sentant encore plus soudées qu'auparavant mais redoutant de croiser un autre chasseur décérébré du manoir. Il leur fallait pourtant se déplacer, peut-être que leurs amies avaient de quoi mieux soigner Aria, voir même une solution pour s'extirper de ce lieu infernal.

* * *

><p>C'est beau le sang n'es ce pas ? pas trop frustrées ? bien, alors dite nous ce que vous en penser ! x)<br>Vos reviews nous on fait plaisir /pluie de coeur/  
>Je pense, peut être, que cela sera mon dernier écrit pour 2014 alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2015, et tout ce qui va avec, et de ne pas trop abusé sur le champagne, vodka sushi, foie gras...Non, que la vodka coule à flot, JE L'ORDONNE !<br>Bonne journée/Soirée et à la prochaine !

Dcaflak & Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	3. De justesse

Cela faisait une heure que le massacre avait commencé, une heure que la plaisante soirée au manoir avait virée au cauchemar pour les invités devenus victimes, une heure que la voix du mystérieux propriétaire avait proclamée l'ouverture de la grande majorité des personnes prises au piège et non rendues folles par la boisson étrange avait été abattue par les chasseurs. Les survivants, jouant la carte de la prudence et se raccrochant a la bien faible probabilité que l'organisateur tienne parole et stoppe le « jeu » à trois heures du matin comme promis, se cachent dans les multiples salles du bâtiment gigantesque. Les hurlements et sons terrifiants avaient laissés place à un silence pesant et des plus angoissants, de temps en temps troublés par des cris de terreur et un rugissement bestial de triomphe, lorsque les chasseurs en traque débusquaient une ou plusieurs proies.

Deux jeunes filles couraient à grandes enjambées dans un des innombrables couloirs du manoir, jetant de temps en temps un rapide regard par dessus leurs épaules. Jugeant la distance suffisante, et constatant qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies, elles s'arrêtèrent. Haletantes, les demoiselles se concertèrent du regard avant de pouvoir discuter de vive voix :

« Haa...et maintenant...on va où ? » demanda Caroline, dont les yeux scrutaient régulièrement les environs.

« Je ne sais pas...par ici tiens ! » fit Calliopse en montrant du doigt une porte plus large que les autres et dotée d'un panneau lumineux au-dessus d'elle « GAMES »

La fille aux cheveux courts lui dédia un regard blasé :

« Ecoute, c'est bien d'aimer les jeux d'arcade, mais pour le coup nous sommes nous mêmes dans un beat them all, et ce serait bien de s'échapper avant de subir un game over ! »

« Mais non ! » soupira celle déguisée en lapine « Dans ce genre d'endroits il doit bien y avoir de quoi se cacher pour récupérer convenablement, et ça ne vient pas à l'esprit comme endroit à fouiller pour les traqueurs »

« Tu penses vraiment être en mesure de te mettre à la place de ces enragés pour prédire leurs mouvements ? » demanda la brune en levant un sourcil

« Non, mais au point où nous en sommes toute solution est bonne à prendre ! »

Ne trouvant rien à redire, la phobique des clowns hocha la tête et suivit sa compagne. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et Caroline colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois puis ferma les yeux. Elle entendit des musiques caractéristiques des menus principaux de jeux vidéos, mais ni voix ni bruits de pas ou quoi que ce soit. Elle poussa donc prudemment et silencieusement la porte, qui pivota docilement.

Lorsque les jeunes filles entrèrent, elles furent durant un moment perdues dans la contemplation de ce lieu. Une grande salle, remplie de bornes d'arcades mais aussi de jeux tels que des tables de casino, un jeu de fléchettes, deux tables de billard, un échiquier de grande taille et aux pièces stylisées. Des lumières douces et discrètes donnaient une atmosphère particulière à cet endroit. Le moment de flottement fut cependant de courte durée, car une déflagration assourdissante retentit, un éclair de lumière apparut brièvement à l'autre bout de la pièce et une ampoule située à une quinzaine de centimètres de la tête de Calliopse explosa. Les demoiselles sursautèrent, désorientées par le bruit et la destruction, se jetèrent au sol. Une voix paniquée lança :

« ATTENDS ATTENDS ATTENDS ! »

Les oreilles de la lapine et de la jeune fille aux cheveux courts se dressèrent, pensant reconnaître qui venait de parler :

« C...Clara ? » tenta Caroline

« OH MERDE ! » répondit la voix féminine.

Des bruits de pas étouffés sur la moquette tapissant le sol de la salle se rapprochèrent, tandis que les nouvelles arrivantes se relevaient sur des jambes un peu tremblantes, mais la pénombre relative de la salle de jeux ne permirent pas aux deux duos de s'apercevoir avant qu'ils ne soient qu'à une dizaine de mètres de distance. A l'instant où les quatre paires d'yeux se croisèrent, leurs propriétaires se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Calliopse et Caroline venaient de retrouver, de façon fort peu conventionnelle, Clara et Crisa. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs agitée de frissons, et son visage était rouge de confusion :

« J'ai faillit vous tuer ! J'ai faillit vous tuer ! » répéta t-elle, à la limite de l'hystérie

« Attends, c'est toi qui à tiré ?! » demanda Caroline

« Désolée ! »

« Ce n'est rien, pas de panique ! » tenta de la rassurer Clara « Regarde, elles vont bien ! »

« Oui, j'ai juste faillit me retrouver avec une troisième narine... » marmonna Calliopse, avec un léger sourire mais un ton où pointait une légère rancune

« Rhaaa ça suffit ! » ordonna celle portant des oreilles de chat « C'est normal d'être sur les nerfs, non ? »

« Oui, je le conçois » avoua la lapine « Ne t'en fait pas Crisa, au moins tu as de bons réflexes »

La fille souris semblait toujours s'en vouloir, mais au moins elle était plus calme à pré quatre amies s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter. Bien que le moment semblait mal choisi, elles avaient besoin de se reposer et de s'informer :

« Alors, où est-ce que vous étiez passées ? » s'enquit Caroline « On ne vous à pas vues lorsque la fête à commencée dans le hall principal »

La fille-chat et la fille-souris racontèrent ce qui leur était arrivé, leur rencontre avec le biker, la course-poursuite dans le manoir du massacre, l'échappatoire se révélant être un piège, et enfin comment elles avaient survécu au crématorium. En retour, la fille aux cheveux courts et la fille-lapine parlèrent de la fuite en groupe, avant la séparation à cause du clown tueur, puis l'étrange rencontre avec la lunatique artiste :

« Hé bien, vous en avez vu des choses ! » souffla Calliopse

« Votre histoire n'est pas mal non plus » répondit Clara

« Attendez, ça n'explique pas comment vous êtes entrées en possession du pistolet » intervient Caroline

« Oui, nous y venions » fit Crisa

Alors que celles qui avaient faillit finir en cendres arpentaient les couloirs du manoir à la recherche de leurs amies, elles entrèrent dans une salle télévision assez bien fournie. Cet endroit ne présentant aucun intérêt après une rapide fouille, les jeunes filles décidèrent de repartir. Mais avant qu'elles ne puisse retourner dans le couloir, la porte se referma soudainement. Un homme de taille moyenne s'était dissimulé derrière le panneau de bois et était resté silencieux lors de l'exploration de la pièce par les demoiselles. Il portait en déguisement un uniforme à l'air ancien, maculé de sang à présent, ainsi qu'une casquette militaire imitant celle d'un officier. La main gauche, celle qui avait fermé la porte, était recouverte d'un gant, mais l'autre était dénudée et tenait un pistolet de grande taille. Deux yeux noirs et luisants de folie contemplaient Clara et Crisa, tandis qu'un long sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres :

« Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter... » murmura le tueur tout en mettant en joue la jeune fille la plus proche, Clara en l'occurence.

Aussitôt les demoiselles se mirent à couvert, tandis que des coups de feu assourdissants retentissaient. Une balle se logea dans un mur, une deuxième pulvérisa une télévision à écran plasma HD valant sans doute une fortune, et une troisième se logea dans le plafond non sans avoir profondément éraflé l'épaule droite de Clara au passage. Celle portant des oreilles de chat serra les machoîres pour retenir un cri de douleur, tandis qu'un éclair de panique traversa les yeux de Crisa :

« Pff, raté, quel dommage » commenta l'assassin avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, tout en s'approchant du meuble derrière lequel la blessée s'était abritée « Tant pis, cette fois je ne vais pas... »

Il s'interrompit, poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur étranglé. Les demoiselles risquèrent un coup d'oeil, intriguées par ce son inattendu. L'ennemi se tenait debout, immobile, les yeux exorbités, tandis que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche béante. Plusieurs sortes de lames tranchantes et pointues avaient transpercé son cou. Une voix à la fois familière et déformée parvient aux oreilles de Clara et Crisa, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise :

« Ce sont MES victimes, je ne tolérerais aucun gêneur »

La voix appartenait à Powo, dont les yeux déjà peu communs étincelaient de la même lumière de rage que les autres meurtriers du manoir. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient par endroits souillés de sang séché, formant des mèches informes et hasardeuses. Le contour de sa bouche, ses vêtements et ses griffes étaient pareillement salis. Soudain, le tueur au pistolet sembla se ressaisir, la boisson semblant aussi conférer une endurance peu commune, et il tordit le bras en arrière avec l'intention de faire sauter la cervelle de la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière retira ses griffes d'un geste vif, emportant des lambeaux de peau et de chair au passage, et se colla au dos de son adversaire, la balle lui étant destinée s'enfonçant dans le sol. Powo referma ses bras autour de lui, les croisant sur la poitrine de l'assassin et reposant ses mains sur ses épaules dans une étreinte absurdement intime. Seulement selon les apparences toutefois, car la mort-vivante planta fermement ses griffes dans les épaules de l'homme et retira ses bras, en traçant de profonds et sanglants sillons sur le torse de son ennemi.

Puis d'une violente bourrade elle le repoussa en avant, faisant trébucher le tueur hurlant sur une table basse, ce qui le fit passer à travers une autre télévision qui explosa, criblant l'infortuné d'éclats de verre et l'électrocutant :

« Oooooh, une andouille grillée ! J'adore ! » exulta Powo en bondissant sur le corps agité de spasmes, puis elle commença à dévorer le décédé récent à belles dents.

Estomaquées et médusées par la scène, les « victimes » comprirent que c'était l'occasion de vider les lieux. Discrètement et rapidement, elles passèrent derrière Powo qui ne semblait pas leur prêter la moindre attention, toute à sa collation. Au passage, Crisa avisa du regard l'arme du tueur qui avait glissé de la main de son propriétaire lorsque la mort-vivante l'avait envoyé valser. Prudemment, nerveuse comme une élève studieuse la veille du BAC, elle se baissa et saisit l'arme tout en gardant la cannibale à l'oeil. Le pistolet était étonnamment lourd, même pour sa silhouette robuste et massive, la fille-souris le saisit donc à deux mains et rejoignit la fille-chat, qui venait d'atteindre le couloir et l'attendait en grimaçant, la main gauche plaquée sur sa blessure et un liquide rouge et visqueux s'échappant d'entre ses doigts. Elles s'éclipsèrent en un éclair, sans que leur amie encore plus folle qu'à l'accoutumée ne semble seulement les remarquer.

Les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, et Crisa en profita pour examiner la blessure de sa compagne, malgré les réticences de cette dernière. La blessure aurait pu être bien plus grave, mais comme la fille aux cheveux châtains le constata, l'estafilade était profonde et saignait abondamment :

« Il faut à tout prix trouver de quoi faire des premiers soins » lança la fille-souris

« Pas le temps, et ce n'est pas si grave » parvient à articuler sur un ton presque anodin Clara

« PAS QUESTION ! » coupa net se compagne avec une détermination écrasante

La fille-chat ne put qu'opiner, et suivre sa moitié sans protester. La chance finit cependant par sourire aux demoiselles, car la prochaine salle se révéla être une salle de bain pourvue d'une armoire à pharmacie. Cette dernière contenait diverses bouteilles de sirop, des antidouleurs, du matériel de soin, et évidemment de l'antiseptique et des bandages. Bien que n'étant pas une secouriste diplômée, l'instinct dicta à Crisa quoi faire. D'abord, elle se lava soigneusement les mains, puis elle dénuda l'épaule blessée, tentant de baisser la manche le plus délicatement possible pour épargner le maximum de douleur à Clara. Ensuite elle prit un morceau de coton de taille assez conséquente, et l'imbiba de désinfectant sous le regard anxieux de sa compagne. Celle aux cheveux châtains lui prit doucement mais fermement le poignet droit d'une main, l'autre qui tenait le coton s'approchant de la blessure :

« Attention, j'y vais à trois... »

« D...D'accord... » acquiesça la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

« Un...deux...trois ! »

Celle portant un déguisement de souris nettoya la plaie avec application et délicatesse, mais cela n'enlevait malheureusement rien à la sensation de brûlure meurtrissant l'épaule de l'infortunée fille-chat. Elle parvint cependant à ne pas se débattre trop violemment, et ses cris étaient suffisamment étouffés pour ne pas attirer les éventuels rôdeurs à l'extérieur de la pièce. Une fois les risques d'infection éliminés, l'infirmière improvisée se saisit d'une compresse et d'une bande de gaze, ainsi que d'un petit rouleau d'adhésif chirurgical. Après avoir appliquée la compresse sur la plaie, elle la maintien en place avec plusieurs tours de bandages qu'elle coupa d'un coup de petits ciseaux rapide et pré elle fit de même avec l'adhésif, attachant solidement l'ensemble pour qu'il ne glisse ou ne se détache pas. Clara tenta de lever et bouger son bras en tous sens, avec lenteur et prudence. Tout semblait être en ordre, et la douleur s'était calmée :

« Ca va mieux, merci beaucoup » fit la convalescente avec gratitude

La fille aux cheveux châtains rougit légèrement et lui adressa un éclatant sourire. Les jeunes filles prirent quelques secondes supplémentaires pour fouiller la salle et se débarrasser de la suie qui était restée collée à elles après leur passage par le crématorium. Récupérant quelques objets de premiers soin, elles s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsqu'elles décidèrent d'examiner en détail l'arme que Crisa avait récupérée, et qu'elle avait déposée sur le rebord de la baignoire le temps de soigner Clara. Sans pour autant être une antiquité et malgré son état quasi neuf, l'arme avait clairement une apparence ancienne et singulière. Après quelques manipulations prudentes, elles parvinrent à vérifier la contenance du chargeur. Il était à moitié vide, ne contenant plus que cinq balles :

« Tu as de l'expérience avec ce genre de choses ? » demanda la brune

« Pas vraiment...et toi ? » rétorqua sa compagne

« Non plus. Garde le précieusement, même si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de passer à l'attaque, il nous sera sans doute très utile »

« Je me demande quelque chose...comment est-ce que les tueurs sont entrés en possession d'armes ? Je veux dire qu'ils attaquent à mains nues est déjà suffisamment dangereux, alors avec une masse pour le biker et un pistolet pour l'autre type...et est-ce que d'autre ont accès à un arsenal encore plus redoutable ? »

Les demoiselles méditèrent sur ces paroles durant un petit moment, puis Clara reprit la parole :

« Des interrogations intéressantes, mais à défaut de pouvoir y répondre pour le moment, bougeons ! »

La fille-souris acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et elles repartirent dans le couloir.

« Et au fil de l'exploration nous sommes arrivés ici, et quelques minutes plus tard vous êtes arrivées » acheva de raconter Crisa. « Vous avez une idée sur l'armement des chasseurs ? »

« Hmmm...pas vraiment » reconnut Caroline

« Mais pourtant l'autre illuminée en avait bien, une arme improvisée certes mais une arme quand même ! » rappela Calliopse, se rappelant de l'artiste brandissant un marteau de sculpteur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de haine et ses mèches multicolores virevoltant en tous sens.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, » fit la demoiselle aux cheveux courts après un temps passé à contempler le pistolet de Crisa « Ce que vous avez réussi à récupéré est un flingue de marque allemande, un Mauser C96, très ancien et qui n'est plus fabriqué depuis longtemps »

« Comment est-ce que tu... » commença sa compagne

Soudain, la poignée de la deuxième porte de la salle de jeux (située en face de celle par laquelle la fille aux cheveux courts et la lapine étaient entrées) s'agita. Après un échange de regards rapides, les jeunes filles se dispersèrent à toute vitesse pour se dissimuler, désirant savoir si c'était le reste du groupe ou un autre meurtrier qui allait entrer. Les deux possibilités s'avérèrent exact, il s'agissait bien de leurs amis, mais de Mawi et Thomas, tous deux rendus fous par la boisson étrange. Les jeunes gens arboraient de larges sourires, leurs yeux dardant dans toutes les directions, et ils traînaient avec eux une jeune femme hurlante et se débattant avec force, mais les assassins la maintenaient d'une main ferme. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'enragée aux yeux bleus la jeta comme un sac de linge sale vers le centre de la pièce, Thomas se déplaçant avec une rapidité fulgurante de l'autre côté pour couper toute possibilité de fuite à la victime. Mawi tira de son fourreau un sabre d'abordage et le leva légèrement, admirant les reflets de la lumière sur la lame, avant de s'avancer vers la future morte en pleine crise de panique, tandis que son compagnon se saisissait d'une queue de billard.

L'arme de flibustier, à la fois courte et large, se mit à frapper de taille à une grande vitesse. La tueuse prit cependant grand soin à ne pas tuer la malheureuse d'un seul coup, chaque attaque tranchant profondément la peau et la chair mais n'atteignant aucun point vital. Le jeune homme,lui , commença à frapper avec son arme improvisée. On aurait pu le prendre pour un vulgaire alcoolique dans une rixe de bar, s'il n'y avait pas une expression de joie féroce sur son visage et que ses coups n'étaient pas si rapides, précis et puissants, matraquant sans merci la jeune femme qui ne fut rapidement plus en mesure de bouger ou tenter une faible défense.

Le spectacle épouvanta les jeunes filles dissimulées dans la pièce, mais il y avait plus grave, et chacune pouvait le pressentir. Si les assassins n'avaient pas repéré leur présence pour le moment, c'est surtout par ce qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper. Qui sait si, une fois la jeune femme réduite en tas de viande froide hachée, ils n'allaient pas finir par les détecter ? Cette question, ainsi que plusieurs autres, tournaient dans la tête de Crisa, laquelle était cachée derrière une table de Black-Jack. Elle finit par prendre une décision difficile, celle de neutraliser les deux tueurs à elle seule, étant la seule armée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son arme. Il n'y avait plus que quatre balles dans le chargeur, elle avait intérêt à ne pas rater son coup. Avec des gestes lents et prudents, la fille-souris mit Mawi, plus proche, en joue, avec l'intention de la blesser suffisamment pour la neutraliser :

« D...désolée » murmura t-elle, avant de presser la gâchette du pistolet.

Comme lorsqu'elle avait faillit abattre Calliopse, le recul surprit Crisa par sa puissance, de même que la détonation assourdissante. Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Au moment où le coup partait, Mawi fit un pas en arrière afin d'observer le corps sanglant de la victime, qui venait d'expirer. Le projectile passa juste au dessus de son épaule et à côté de sa tête, pour se loger dans le front de Thomas. Du sang, de la cervelle et des fragments osseux giclèrent et volèrent dans tous les sens, tandis que le meurtrier au crâne fracassé s'effondrait en arrière d'un bloc. Sans même un regard pour la dépouille encore chaude de celui qui était (du moins dans leur état normal) son petit ami, la tueuse survivante fit volte-face, et ses yeux exorbités par la surprise croisèrent instantanément ceux de Crisa.

L'instant suivant, tandis que les trois autres demoiselles se dressaient pour venir en aide à la tireuse qui allait en avoir très bientôt besoin, Mawi bondit en brandissant son arme, tout en laissant échapper un hurlement de rage. Cependant Crisa se ressaisit rapidement, et tira une seconde fois. La balle entra dans le ventre de l'assaillante et ressortit par son dos, causant des dégâts considérables et la faisant basculer sur le côté. Toutefois, emportée par son élan, la tueuse passa par dessus la table de casino et percuta violemment la jeune fille. Clara, Caroline et Calliopse parcoururent rapidement la distance les séparant de celles qui s'affrontaient, la première sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre et la seconde arrachant au passage la queue de billard des doigts de Thomas.

Crisa sentit une grande quantité de liquide chaud et visqueux à l'odeur métallique se déverser sur elle et s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements. D'un geste vif, elle repoussa Mawi qui partit en arrière et dont le dos heurta un autre appuyant ses deux mains sur le ventre de l'attaquante, un bruit spongieux et répugnant se fit entendre, tandis que la fille-souris sentait quelque chose de gluant sous ses doigts, et elle eut un haut-le-coeur en comprenant qu'il s'agissait des entrailles de celle qui était en temps normal son amie. Cette dernière avait hurlé de douleur et de fureur, et comme elle n'avait pas lâché son arme, elle repartit à l'assaut. La lame passa en sifflant à quelques centimètres de la tête de Crisa qui s'était baissée juste à temps, cherchant dans le même temps à récupérer le pistolet tombé au sol. S'appuyant de la main gauche sur la table de Black-Jack et de la droite sur le sol, la jeune fille parvint à retrouver son équilibre, ce qui lui permit de chercher plus efficacement dans le peu de temps qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle repéra enfin son arme, qui se trouvait à sa gauche juste à côté d'un des pieds de la table. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le loisir de tendre la main pour la récupérer. Le sabre siffla à nouveau et s'abattit sur le bord de la table de casino dans un bruit sec, et Crisa sentit une vive douleur à la main mais voulut malgré tout prendre le Mauser. Elle n'y parvint pas, et cela lui aurait été difficile.

La lame avait tranché tous les doigts de sa main gauche, à l'exception du pouce, et les quatre appendices sectionnés étaient tombés sur la moquette.

Crisa hurla de douleur en serrant sa main mutilée contre sa poitrine, le sang jaillissant à flots des plaies. Mawi esquissa un rictus distordu par la douleur et la rage, et s'apprêta à trancher le cou de la jeune fille. C'est à cet instant que Caroline la frappa à la tête avec la queue de billard, avec tant de forces que l'objet se brisa sur le coup. La tueuse fut projetée sur le sol, son sabre lui échappant cette fois ci, et elle fut immédiatement attaquée par une Clara folle de rage. Les larmes aux yeux, cette dernière saisit le pistolet de Crisa et s'en servit pour matraquer le visage de l'agresseuse, trop bouleversée pour se rappeler qu'il y avait encore deux balles à l'intérieur de l'arme. Le premier coup brisa la mâchoire de Mawi, le second lui arracha la joue gauche, le troisième lui fit sauter la moitié de ses dents. Rapidement, son visage ne fut plus qu'une masse sanglante et grossière sur laquelle s'acharnait toujours la demoiselle brune déchaînée. Alors qu'un des yeux avait éclaté et qu'une des pommettes avait été brisée, une main retient le poignet de Clara. C'était Calliopse, qui lui fit rapidement signe de rejoindre les deux autres avec elles.

Abandonnant le corps inerte de Mawi, la fille-chat se précipita aux côtés de sa compagne, Caroline faisant de son mieux pour l'aider. Le choc était au moins aussi grand que la douleur lancinante, et voir la demoiselle brune à ses côtés rassura beaucoup Crisa. Une fois les plaies désinfectées (arrachant des larmes de douleur à la fille-souris), une poudre coagulante que la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains avait eu la bonne idée de prendre dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain fut appliquée, permettant l'arrêt de l'hémorragie.

Calliopse se mordit les lèvres, compatissant à la douleur de ses amies. Les quatre doigts de Crisa avaient été entièrement sectionnés, pas même une phalange n'en restait. Cette blessure allait laisser une séquelle très handicapante pour la jeune fille, si bien sûr ils arrivaient à sortir de là vivantes...Clara laissa tomber le pistolet ensanglanté et referma ses bras autour de Crisa, la serrant fort contre elle et lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Toute leur attention dirigée sur la blessée, les jeunes filles n'avaient pas remarquées que le corps de la tueuse s'agitait. Une partie des entrailles au vent, le visage réduit en bouillie, Mawi se releva malgré tout avec difficulté, récupérant son arme, tandis que son seul œil valide envoyait toujours des éclairs de folie et de rage. Elle heurta le grand échiquier, et le bruit attira l'attention de jeunes filles qui n'en crurent pas leur yeux. Cependant Calliopse réagit rapidement, et se saisissant du Mauser aligna immédiatement la meurtrière et fit feu à trois reprises. Le premier coup fracassa une lampe du plafond, le deuxième atteignit Mawi à la poitrine, et le troisième ne produisit qu'un « clic » démoralisant, signalant que le chargeur était vide.

Heureusement, le deuxième tir avait atteint dans le mille. Le cœur littéralement brisé, la meurtrière s'effondra sur le sol de la salle de jeux, cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Les quatres amies finirent par revenir de leurs émotions, et tandis que Clara bandait la main mutilée de Crisa, Calliopse et Caroline se concertaient sur la marche à suivre :

« Bon, étape numéro une, on reste groupées ! » commença la fille aux cheveux courts qui avait récupéré le sabre d'abordage.

« Etape numéro deux, on retrouve les autres ! » continua sa compagne, qui elle s'était emparée d'une autre queue de billard.

« Etape numéro trois, on massacre les responsables de ce bordel » intervint Clara en grondant.

« Heu non, désolée mais étape numéro trois on se barre, on met tout le monde en sûreté, et APRES, on massacre le ou les responsables » corrigea Caroline en passant sa main gauche sur son front.

« Tu peux marcher ? » demanda Calliopse à la blessée grave.

« Ca va aller » répondit la fille-souris en se relevant, ses mouvements toujours légèrement imprécis.

Malgré la douleur et le traumatisme, Crisa fit preuve d'une grande volonté en restant stoïque, sa volonté de survivre dépassant la dureté des épreuves rencontrées jusque là. Soutenue par Clara et encadrée par Caroline et Calliopse, la demoiselle et ses proches quittèrent prudemment la salle de jeux, la fille aux cheveux courts et la lapine ayant suggéré de tenter de rejoindre le groupe principal, et l'heure avançant il ne restait plus que trente minute avant la fin du temps imparti annoncé par le propriétaire du manoir...si c'était bien lui, et non pas un imposteur ayant usurpé son identité.

De leur côté, Méta, Jane, Lise et Julia progressaient, à la recherche des quatre jeunes filles s'étant éloignées :

« C'est pas vrai, où est-ce qu'elles sont ?! » gronda Lise en jetant nerveusement un regard par dessus son épaule

« Evite de parler trop fort, tu vas attirer les bestioles » répliqua Méta

« Tu crois vraiment, » commença Julia « vraiment que juste parce que l'on discute à voix basse un meurtrier va... »

Un assourdissant fracas juste derrière elles se fit entendre, les faisant toutes sursauter de concert :

« Rhaaaa il a fallu que tu la ramènes ! » lança Jane en se retournant rapidement.

Le mur situé juste derrière elles et à présent à leur gauche avait tout simplement volé en éclat, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière et des éclats de plâtre jonchaient à présent le sol. La visibilité était toujours quasi nulle lorsqu'une silhouette massive passa par l'ouverture nouvellement crée et se dirigea immédiatement vers le groupe de jeunes filles, qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir alors que le nouveau venu surgissait à moins d'un mètre d'elles.

Il s'agissait d'un homme portant un déguisement de biker ensanglanté, tenant une masse dans ses mains, sans doute l'outil dont il s'était servi pour détruire le mur. Son visage n'exprimait pas la même rage sans bornes comme ceux des autres assassins du manoir qui traduisait plutôt une colère et une frustration froides mais maîtrisées. Ses yeux d'une étrange couleur, bleus tachetés de gris, scruta attentivement les visages de chacune des demoiselles, foudroyés par son air inquisiteur et insistant, tandis que ses doigts se resserraient sur le manche de son arme.

* * *

><p>Coucou !<br>Je sais pas vous mais je l'ai trouvée marrant ce chapitre !  
>Il est très doué Dca n'es ce pas ? Aller, remerciez le ! x)<br>Bien, faites nous partager votre ressentis en laissant une review juste en dessous, là, dans la case a moins que vous ne soyez des tartellettes de fraise au caramel périmées.  
>Au passage, celle-ci nous donne beaucoup de plaisir et nous font sourire alors on vous dit un grand MERCI !<br>Sur ce , on se couchent, et on se dit à la prochaine !:3  
>Bisous !<br>Dcaflak & Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
